1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication terminal charger system composed of a portable communication terminal having a function of reading out data stored on a recording medium and a charger for charging a power source incorporated in the portable communication terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, portable communication terminals have been appearing on the market that have a function of recording music distributed from a communication carrier or sound reproduced from a music CD on a built-in or external recording medium and reproducing such sound from the recording medium.
With this type of portable communication terminal, when a sound signal recorded on the recording medium is read out to reproduce sound, the reproduction of the sound is achieved through a loudspeaker incorporated therein, or through headphones connected to a headphones terminal provided therein, or through audio equipment connected to the headphones terminal by way of a cable.
However, in a conventional portable communication terminal charger system, to reproduce sound recorded on the recording medium by the use of the portable communication terminal in the middle of being charged, the portable communication terminal needs to be operated directly, which makes the user feel awkward.
Moreover, on the recording medium is often stored, in addition to the substance of the stored data, also additional data associated therewith. For example, together with music data itself as the substance of the stored data, additional data such as the duration and title of a piece of music is stored as well. Accordingly, some portable communication terminals on the market have a function of displaying the additional data associated with the substance of the data currently being reproduced from the recording medium.
However, in a conventional portable communication terminal charger system, while the portable communication terminal is connected to a charger and is thus being charged the additional data displayed thereon is difficult to view.
Moreover, in a conventional portable communication terminal charger system, it is not possible to share a single charger among a plurality of models of portable communication terminals with different charging voltage and current requirements.